Adventures With Jean
by Kitty Otaku
Summary: Well, this girl named Ria has to visit Jean. Unfortunately, she doesn't know anything...about alchemy OR firearms. Well, a little about alchemy. She basically meets every character in the show. Oh, and her brother is a cat...
1. Chapter 1

_To Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc,_

_You may not remember me, but my name is Brianna. Oh, goodness, nobody has called me that in years. My nickname, which you may remember me more clearly as, is __Ria__. Yes, I see the wheels turning, Mr. Havoc. Do you remember me now? __Great.__ I can talk less formally now that my __horrible__ grammar and lady-__ness__ instructor has left for the day. So, let me start over…_

Jean stared at the letter that was in his hands, shaking his head at the fact that he didn't remember a goddamned thing about this girl. He continued reading:

_Yo__ Jean!_

_I'm __Ria__. I used to wear all that guys clothing, __ya__ remember. Yeah, I'm less obnoxious in real life trust me! I'm coming to your town now, __kay__? I'll be there around 11 o' clock on December 20. Hope this note gives you enough warning! _

_Love from that tomboy,_

_Ria_

Jean ran to his room as fast as he could. Checking the calendar by his bed, he groaned as it read back _December 20_. As he walked down his blue-carpeted stairs, he realized he was still dressed in his military uniform. He tried to run back up to his room to get a better outfit on, but just as he turned, his doorbell rang with a resounding, DING DONG! It was mocking him; Jean just knew the door was laughing at him as he walked towards it. Reaching for the knob, he heard a familiar voice, "Girly, you don't want to come here! He's not good enough for you! You want a good bed, you'll come with-" WHACK! As Jean opened the door, he found Breda on the ground, nursing a throbbing…er…part of his anatomy. A girl with long black hair was still fuming, so Jean had a chance to glance her up and down. She was wearing a black miniskirt, and a black camisole. Her clothing honestly didn't fit the cold winter's day. 'No wonder Breda had mistaken her for a prostitute,' Jean thought, 'she really doesn't know what to wear here!'

"Are you, um, Ria?" Jean asked tenderly, as not to be hit by the skimpily clad, fuming girl.

The girl suddenly brightened, and squealed, glomping Jean. "You remember me! Yay!" She then straightened, and bowed, remembering her lessons. "I am truly glad that you remember me, as it was a while ago we last met." She then dropped her voice to a whisper, she closed the door and said, "Are you gonna try to get me in your bed too?"

Jean stared for a moment. He thought, 'This girl must really think there's something wrong with my town. I'll bet she's had a couple of men hitting on her since she got off the train. Damn bastards.'

"Uh, Jay? You still there?" The girl had noticed Jean staring off into space. She waved her hand in front of Jean's face, smiling as he jumped backwards and nearly knocked over a very plastic looking vase. "S-sorry. Thinking." He stuttered. "Where's your bag?"

The girl looked over her shoulder. "Damn," she said, "I knew I forgot something on the train." Jean laughed, motioning for the girl to follow him. He led her to the kitchen, pouring her a glass of warmed milk.

"Uh…" she pushed the glass away lightly, "I'm sorry. I don't really like milk." Her manners were impeccable. She knew exactly how to say ew without saying ew. Havoc took the glass away and asked, "What would you like to drink, then? I'm not sure if you'd like tea, or hot chocolate (but that has milk) or-"

Ria giggled and said, "Just tea, please." She then shivered a bit, wrapping her arms around herself. Havoc exited the kitchen and moments later, came out with a blanket. Handing it to Ria, he went to check the water as the kettle began to boil. Ria wrapped the blanket around her and spoke quietly, as not to disturb Havoc, "Do you know a man named Roy Mustang?" She took the glass he gave her and he busied himself with the tea bags. "Yeah, I work under him."

Ria muttered, "That bastard is my father." She clutched the blanket around her, then, without warning, stood up, knocking her tea glass over in the process, and ran towards the door, wrenching it open. There stood a very surprised Colonel Mustang. His astonished look soon disappeared, though, as his uncaring demeanor set back in. "So, Ria, you've survived on your own?"

"What are you talking about?" Ria looked at the man, fury dying down, and curiosity filling the empty space.

"Well, it's just that…with your wings and your powers…and the fact that everybody shunned you…oh yeah, along with the fact that your entire family except me is dead…I'm surprised."

Ria stared at her father with a renewed fury. "What do you mean my family is dead? I. Was. Just. At. My. House!" Her voice was strained through gritted teeth. Her fists clenched by her sides. "They weren't dead when I left!"

"Well, actually, they were. You see, sweetie, there were a bunch of shape shifters, called Homunculi (1) and they tricked you into thinking they were your family."

"And how would you know that, Colonel?" Havoc was holding a tea soaked rag, having just cleaned the mess Ria left on the table.

Mustang smirked, "Because," sparks began to buzz around his body, "I'm one of them."

Ria backed away, horrified by the sight of Envy, standing right in front of her. "No! You can't be! Get away! Get away!" She backed away, knocking into Jean in the process. He caught her and smiled. Sparks began forming around his head, and it transformed into…hers. She tried to scream, but she had no voice. Her face was gone, and her voice along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ah!" I screamed as I sat up straight in my seat.

"Ma'am? Is there something wrong?" One of the attendants looked worriedly at me.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

Moments later, the train arrived at Central station. I stepped out; my outfit more modest than it had been in my dream. Still black, my ankle length skirt and jolly Rodger shirt were perfect for the limited sunlight. I walked down the streets, searching for HQ. I was supposed to find the address of Lieutenant Havoc's flat. At least, when he responded he said he lived in a flat, but I remembered him always trying to impress women, so they wouldn't fall, as he said, "victim to that bastard Mustang." So, I walked into the headquarters with my head held high and my books in hand.

You see, I had only brought my money, my books (Les Misérables, and the Septimus Heap series), and a backpack full of necessities. I hoped I might be able to buy some clothing for the week I was staying. Besides, I would have brought more, but the government was liquidating my house, and I had to grab only the essentials. I felt that it was hilarious how my books were part of my essentials. I actually was just planning to stay with Jean until I got a house of her own.

Lost in thought, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and accidentally bumped into a man with black hair and black eyes. My dream had told me that this was my father, but my father never looked like this. He had large blue eyes, and blonde hair. Just as well, my father was alive, he just went to visit the family for a while, and told me to go to a friend's house for a couple weeks. The man picked himself up, and then began to crouch down and help me pick up my books. My switch knife was poking out of my backpack, blade gleaming dangerously. I quickly stuffed it back in before the man could see. After gathering my belongings, I stood, looking at the man as he gave me Les Mis.

"May I ask who you might be looking for?" He asked, smirking a little as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Before I answer, may I manage a name?" I used my lessons in speech to sound less childish.

"I am the great and powerful-"

"This man is Colonel Roy Mustang, and I am his subordinate, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Sir, you need to get back to your paperwork." Said a honey blonde haired woman with light brown eyes. She was stern, but when she looked at me, her features softened a little and she smiled.

"So, sweetie, who are you looking for?" Mustang smiled and looked me in the eye, bending only slightly.

"I am looking for Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Would you happen to know where he is? If you don't, I'm sure I can manage to find him." I took all of my manner lessons and compiled them to make the best impression on the Colonel. It would be good to have the military to stay at or maybe even join.

"Havoc?" Mustang seemed surprised, "Why, yes, I know where he is. Follow me." Mustang began to lead, but Hawkeye intervened and said,

"Sir, I will show her, you get back to your paperwork."

"Damn…Okay, lieutenant." He walked sullenly to his office.

"Follow me; he's right around the corner. It's time to eat, so he should be in the mess hall." The lieutenant showed me through a maze of hallways to find the mess hall. Scanning the room quickly, she led me to a blonde haired, blue-eyed man with a cigarette.

"H-hello." I shyly stood before him, amazed by how handsome he had become; compared to the pimply braces wearing fool he was years ago.

"Hello," he said, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Ria. T-T-Tomy-yoko B-b-brian-n-na." I cursed my childish crush on Jean.

"Ria? You've grown so much, honey. It's great to see you again!" Havoc, acting unlike himself, got up and hugged me, swinging me round.

"Yo, Havoc. Care to introduce the chick?" Breda smirked, checking me out.

"She's a girl that'll never get into your bed, understood?" Havoc noticed the gleam in Breda's eyes.

"You seem like a nice girl…would you like to see my dog sometime? She just had puppies." Kain Fuery smiled at me.

"Yes, well…I'm a bit saddened by dogs. I used to have one, but we had to sell her and her puppies to pay the bills." I turned back to Havoc, who was surveying me with some sort of interest I couldn't quite put my finger on. "M-mister Havoc," I looked at my feet, "I-I need to s-stay with you for a couple d-days until I f-f-find a h-house. Th-They liquidated mine." I looked up slightly, blushing at the concept of staying in a grown man's house. Havoc smiled.

"Of course you can, sweet. You know what; I'll take the day off so I can show you around."

"Oh! Y-you don't h-have to…I-I'll find my way around." I felt foolish, I couldn't control my stuttering.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that. It'll be my pleasure. I hear Edward's in town, so I'll introduce you to him."

"O-ok…thank you…"

I felt strange, a new place with people staring at me. Women, mostly. I guess Havoc's been quite a hit since I last saw him. They must be jealous…I felt so...happy. I felt glad that I was getting jealous looks.

Looking around again, I saw the eyes shifting, and knew that it wasn't me that the women were staring at, but Jean. They were angry at him for…it clicked. They thought I was dating him…They thought he was a pedophile!

Just to make sure what I thought wasn't what was going on, I asked Jean, "Jay, are they… do they think you're…dating me?" I flushed, turning away as he whispered, "Either that, or I've become a ladies' man over night."

I tried to inch away from him, but he rested a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. If anybody asks, you're my niece, okay?" I nodded, but still felt uneasy.

A woman from the military walked up and looked at me with scrutinizing eyes… "Havoc, you're not honestly dating a young girl because no other women will give you a chance, are you?" Jean shook his head and said, "No, no. This is my niece, Brianna. She came to visit me for a while." The women around town suddenly stopped staring and blushed, ashamed at jumping to conclusions.

"I see. Well then, carry on, Lieutenant." And with that, the woman walked away. "Wait a minute… I met Ms. Hawkeye, who was that?"

"Oh, that was Lieutenant Major Ross. If she's around, then we're probably going to find Edward soon."

"Oh. Okay. Is she his mother or something?" I was a bit confused. Maybe she was his girlfriend. Wait a moment. "Wait, exactly how old is Edward?"

"Oh, fifteen, sixteen, why do you ask?" He glanced quickly at me, finding it hard to resist the urge to stare.

"Just..some background information. Wanted to know what was up with him." I mumbled, wondering what he looked like. I knew that his temper was almost as short as he was, but that was about…it.

"Well, well, Havoc. I knew you were desperate, but not so much that you'd go after a little girl." A short, blond boy smirked at his so-called witty comment.

"You're the little one, chibi. I'm at least a head taller than you and two years younger!" I smiled smugly as Edward tried to get to me, but was held back by a suit of armor.

After Edward calmed down, I met his younger brother, Alphonse. I noticed that, when he walked with us, his footsteps were light, and metallic. That meant he was just a suit of armor…with a soul attached.

"Al…" I started suddenly at lunch, "Are you really just…a soul? How is that possible? I mean, I've tried, when my brother was killed, but-" I was cut off by a gasp from the company.

Ed shuddered and asked, "So, did you try to bring him back right after he died?"

I shook my head and said, "It was about a month afterwards. I didn't really know that much about alchemy, so I didn't know until I did the transmutation about Equivalent Exchange…" I looked at my meal, playing at it with my fork. "So when I tried to bring him back…this is what I lost…" I showed my left leg, which was automail, and pointed to my heart.

"Y-your heart?" Jean dropped his toothpick and looked at me.

"Well, I actually didn't lose my heart, but the Gatekeeper said that he was going to take part of my soul for trying to bring back my brother. He's here if you want to meet him. My brother, that is." The boys nodded mutely. I smiled and rummaged through my bag.

When I found Ricky, I put him on the table. He purred and said, "Nice that you finally let me out of the bag. Heh, that's funny. I'm out of the bag, and I'm a cat, so the cat's out of the bag. Oh, I'm so witty." He looked around and walked up to Edward, "So you're the one Ria's got a crush on! But I thought you said he had blue eyes." Ricky turned to me again.

"Ah! Ricky, back in the bag!" I stuffed him in my backpack. "Sorry about that! Heh, Ricky gets confused sometimes and he, uh, likes to make jokes…ehe he…heh…" I rubbed my neck and looked at my feet.


	3. Disclaimer

A/N:** OMG! I am so sorry! I completely forgot to put the disclaimer, didn't I? Well, crap, here goes…**

**Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own ****Fullmetal**** Alchemist, ****nor ****Hagane**** no****Renkinjutsushi****. I apologize to the readers and to ****Hiromu**** Arakawa. I hope Arakawa-san does not sue. **

**Okay, that is all…**


	4. Don't kill me!

I'm sorry to everyone who has been awaiting another chapter. I lost all the info when my dad switched his laptop, and I have to get back on track. I will give you a spoiler, though:

"_But that can't be Havoc! He's too hot!"_

"_Wow, Ricky…I didn't know you curved that way…" I smirked, stretching and lying back down._

**I'm really sorry to all of you, and I hope you can understand. On top of that, I've got around four stories that I have to think of ideas for. The plot bunnies are currently hiding under my bed, masquerading as dust bunnies, and I have to find them. Thanks again for being so understanding!**


End file.
